Driving Lessons
by DealingDearie
Summary: Abe takes it upon himself to teach a nervous Nuala how to drive. Feedback is always appreciated.


"Just stay in the lane and you'll be fine," Abe says hoarsely, his webbed fingers clinging to the door handle with a grip that could bend steel. He swallows as his heart thumps rapidly, aware of every oncoming car, every mirror getting too close. Nuala's pale face is a sickly green and Abe is skeptical of the fact that she isn't about to throw up.

Her knuckles are whiter than they usually are, her fingers wrapped around the steering wheel so tightly that her golden fingernails are discolored. Her lips are in a thin line and Abe can feel the concentration radiating off of the elf like tidal waves. His gills flap quickly and he presses into the seat, wishing it would protect him. A Jeep passes their car with a speed that Abe knows for a fact is way over the speed limit.

Nuala's large irises flicker with the whir of cars and her face becomes a shade more sickly. Much to Abe's relief, they manage to fly down the road without so much as a scratch. But when the light turns from green to red seemingly without turning to yellow, Nuala stomps on the brakes and they both go flying forward, despite the seat belts' efforts to keep them secure.

Abe's head almost comes into a cruel contact with the dashboard, but the belt that's wrapped around him pulls him back as the car stops abruptly. Nuala flies backward, her torso landing against the seat with a thump, and she blows a strand of pale hair out of her face before smoothing down her blue dress. She looks to Abe, who is quietly sitting scooted as far away from the new driver as possible, and a fond smile comes across her lips, both playful and serious.

"Well, that was educational."

Abe closes the refrigerator door and it snaps shut soundlessly as he retreats into the living room. "I just don't see why I can't get a driver's license," Nuala murmurs to herself, gazing into the reflection in her cup of tea. She sits on the small sofa in the corner and Abe quickly takes his seat beside her, shaking his head.

"They just aren't very fond of people like us, Nuala." His voice is soft against her ears and she looks up to the merman, her golden eyes teary. "I know that, Abraham, but if i can't drive, you'll have to take me everywhere and I know you don't want to do that."

Her face, now a healthier color than it was in the driver's seat, looks downcast. Abe tilts his head and places his blue hand over her pale one. She smiles at him and closes her eyes as she leans against the cushions. An instant later and they are mingling in each other's minds, in their own little world that only they know. _I'm perfectly happy just being with you now, Nuala. Do you honestly think I won't enjoy any other moment with you?_

She smiles at his words, words he's spoken so many times before, words that are etched into her brain. Her golden eyelids flutter open and she gazes into his big black eyes, noting how the blue ovals within them shine brilliantly in the light.

She nods slowly and picks herself up, setting her tea on the coffee table. She hurriedly walks to the kitchen and can feel his presence behind her. Abe wraps his striped arms around her waist and nuzzles his face into the golden ends of her hair. She laughs lightly and turns to face the fish-man. He puts his hands on either side of the counter and Nuala notices immediately how she's sort of just been trapped within his arms.

She is suddenly reminded of a time when a different man entirely trapped her like this, and for an entirely different purpose. But she shrugs away the thought just as easily as she shrugs off his arms and he follows her into the bedroom where she sits on their king sized bed with familiarity. She rests against the pillows as he does the same. He chuckles and Nuala smiles at the rare occasion as he kisses her cheek and turns to face the wall.

_It's his favorite spot to sleep in_, she thinks happily. And then she slips off into the darkness of her dreams, the sweet oblivion of wonder and peace, and she nods off with a content smile on her scarred face.

**The idea just hit me a long time ago and I wrote it immediately, but I really have no idea why. ) Please R&R! Feedback is always appreciated! All rights go to their respectful owners. I own nothing. **


End file.
